Five Short Graybles
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: Five short stories on the five senses. Yaoi and yuri ahead! Don't click if you do not like yaoi nor yuri. Rated T for sex references.


**A/N: Just some Final Fantasy X/X-2 things that my brain has nagged me about doing, so, here it is! The premise and title of the story is a reference to the Adventure Time episode "Five Short Graybles."  
(Al Bhed)**

**Five Short Graybles**

**Sight-Wakka/Tidus**

Rikku walked around the ship, looking for something to do. Nobody of importance was around, as all her otherguardian friends were spread around the ship. She got an idea, to look for Tidus, and hurt him. He pissed her off real bad when he beat her in that game of poker. She looked around the area, to no avail. She was about to stop her search, when she Tidus's blond hair in an open door. She grinned, and snuck up to the door, but stopped short at the sight she saw. There was Tidus, pinned to a bed by Wakka, getting ready for something she wasn't invited to see. The two men looked up to see Rikku at the doorway, and blushed, knowing they've been caught. The young Al Bhed giggled, and winked before leaving them to get on with their fun.

**Touch-Auron/Kimahri**

Auron ran his hand through Kimahri's fur, the duo tired after their late-night activities. The Ronso's fur was soft, almost like feathers, but, thicker, yet smoother. He loved the feel of the fun on his skin, but, in times like this, he would just love to pet Kimahri's fur. Kimahri kept his fur soft and clean, a trait that Auron found himself liking a little bit too much, but, wasn't too bothered by it. He went back to stroking the fur before falling asleep.

Kimahri felt Auron's bare skin, and felt the soft, yet had a sense of roughness of it. The skin was covered in scars and the Ronso was mindful that his claws didn't reopen an old wounds. Auron's tan, scarred skin was soft in his paws, and the Ronso loved to touch it whenever he had the chance. Kimahri chuckled to himself, before falling asleep beside Auron.

**Taste- Lulu/Yuna**

The young summoner licked her lips at the meal in front of her. She hadn't had anything to eat in hours and was quite hungry. She began to eat the food at a rapid pace, feeling the need to feed her hunger to be lessened. She tasted all the things that Lulu had prepared for her, from sweet sugary foods like chocolate cake to bitter, spicy foods such as the wasabi side to the sushi. Nothing, however was as good as the taste of Lulu's lips on her mouth. It was sweet, yet, a spicy side, and it was better than any cake that could be made.

**Smell- Paine/Rikku**

The young chemist sniffed the air, smelling something that wasn't quite right. She looked around the forest, finding nothing but that alluring scent. She followed the scent, before being led to a hidden camp a little out of the way of the main path. She smelled something, something good! As she got closer to the campsite, following her nose, she bumped into someone. She looked up, and realized that the smell that she feel in love with so was coming from the woman in front of her! The other looked at her with a confused expression. Rikku ran off however, trying to get away from the scent she adored so much, trying to keep herself from falling in love with someone she didn't even know.

**Hearing- Brother/Buddy**

Cid looked around his airship, trying to find the source of that stupid moaning noise that's been going on for hours! He knew it couldn't be any of Yuna's pals, 'cause they were out and about, trying to kill this and that and all that damn stuff. He heard some rattling, and then a moan, and it was closer than before. (Shh! We could get caught!) Cid knew that voice, it was the voice of Brother's pal, what was his name, Buddy! He cautiously stepped closer to the room Buddy was in, before he heard something. (Oh shut it! It's not like my father is going to come in for something!) Cid stopped dead in his tracks, he knew that voice better than anyone, it was his own son, Brother! Cid opened the door, only to be met with four staring eyes and and angry yelling from his son. He learned his lesson, never go around to search for the source of moaning sounds.


End file.
